Oblivious
by StopHoldingMeUp
Summary: Their lives are like the gentle weave of a spider web, paths and stories crossed over one another, bearing a beautiful frontal design. But, just one tug on the glossy string of one life pulls violently on the ones around it. Their lives were a delicate balance, a time bomb that no one knew was ticking until it exploded, bringing everything crashing down around their ears.


**Title: Family**

**Pairings: Rosslington, Riaura**

**Summary: Their lives are like the gentle weave of a spider web, paths and stories crossed over one another, bearing a beautiful frontal design. But, just one tug on the glossy string of one life pulls violently on the ones around it. Their lives were a delicate balance, a time bomb that no one knew was ticking until it exploded, bringing everything crashing down around their ears.**

**Categories: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Romance**

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! My name's Auburn. This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's not that great. A review would be amazing, and a follow...I'd love you for fucking ever. Cereal. Annnyway, enjoy yourselves pretties, while I go back to violently dancing along to King For A Day. ****_Imagine living like a king someday. A single night without a ghost in the- _****Read the story, stop watching me make fun of myself. :)**

Riker's P.O.V

We walked off of the stage after yet another smash performance. I ran my hand through my sweaty hair in an attempt to straighten it out. Someone from the crew ran up quickly and took my bass from my hands, much to my thanks. After hell knows how long of touring, holding that thing was becoming annoying. Rocky and Ross followed quickly behind me as I headed for the bus. Rydel was in the bathroom, I think, and Ratliff was already on the bus. Ross rushed ahead of me, breaking out into a sprint to the bus. Ignoring him, Rocky and I continued our slow pace.

"Sweet show tonight, huh?" Rocky asked me. I turned my head to look at him. He was panting heavily, and beads of sweat were dripping off of his chin, having made their way down from his forehead. This of course, was nothing new. I was pretty sure I looked about the same. Entertaining a crowd took a lot out of a guy, and as much as I loved them, the R5 family were a demanding bunch.

"Yeah, the crowd was really high energy." I responded, just as we reached the bus. We climbed inside, Rocky ahead of me. A familiar scene greeted me, with Ratliff and Ross on the couch, earbuds in, just like every night after a show. Rydel appeared behind me, and pushed past to sit beside Ross. Rocky pulled a Mountain Dew from the fridge, tossing me one too. I opened the bottle, and took a drink, before seating myself beside Ratliff, and pulling my laptop up onto my legs.

"Showering!" Rocky screamed, before I heard the bathroom door slam shut. Turning my attention back to my laptop, I logged onto twitter, where I saw many fans tweeting about the show. I felt the lurch of the bus starting to drive away, and said my silent goodbyes to Nebraska. Next stop, Wyoming. I could still hear the screaming fans outside the bus trying to get our attention as I idly scrolled through through twitter. Something caught my eye though, and I slowed my scrolling to read the tweet. _"Ohmigosh like rosslington is real. Its for sure after tonight!" _I shook my head, smirking. The things our fans will believe.

Things changed from one normal obsessive fan to many many obsessed fans who _swore _they saw a 'rosslington' moment. It seemed as if they weren't talking about onstage, but something that happened shortly after, right before they left. And it looked like that was all _anyone _was talking about. But, Ross was dating Maia, plain and simple. There was nothing between him and Ratliff besides of course your average bromance.

My phone rang, and I closed my laptop once I looked at the caller ID. I stood up, pushing my laptop onto the couch, and headed for the seclusion of the bathroom. I silently swore, remembering Rocky's earlier call, before I reluctantly declined the call.

You might be wondering, who was calling, that I couldn't let any of my brothers hear the conversation? Well, the truth is that, Laura and I had been dating for awhile now. We just hadn't 'had the chance' to tell anyone yet. Truth is, I was nervous. I'd never had a real girlfriend before her, and though I didn't have to do the whole awkward introduction thing with my parents, I was still scared of the reactions. It was just so much easier for it to be a secret.

Nevertheless, I knew the time of secrecy was coming to an end. Two more shows in Wyoming, and then we'd stop in Colorado. We're staying there for a week, as a type of vacation, and the A&A crew were flying out to chill with us. Despite my nervousness, this was the time that Laura and I agreed we would tell them.

While on the topic of relationships, lets talk about Ross and Maia for a moment. _I_ am the only one that knows about their relationship. Ross, after he told me, had asked me to keep it a secret from everyone, and to not let Maia know that I know. I'm sure that he is just as nervous as me to tell everyone, so I agreed. I think Maia is also going to be with us for our vacation, and I had been meaning to talk to Ross about it. I want to convince him to tell everyone the same night as I do, to take some of the attention off of me. Rude, I know, but hey. I'm scared, what would you expect? I'm not going to force him though, so he might not want to. And it's not like I'm going to spill his secret myself. I'm not that kind of brother.

I slowly walked back to the couch, and pulled my laptop in front of me again. Ratliff, as usual, had already passed out. His earbuds were still stuck in his ears, and the quiet sounds of Green Day resonated out of them, barely audible to me. He had leaned up against of Rydel, his mouth hanging open. Some brotherly instinct made anger fill up inside of me, but I quickly pushed it back down. Ratliff was a friend, who I knew for a fact wouldn't touch a hair on Rydel's head without my approval. He was just like that. Besides, he had Kelly.

Speaking of Kelly, it seems like it's been awhile since the two of them talked. They used to video chat every night, but it seems like it's been almost a month since I've seen that. I guess since the shows kept on getting more intense, all Ratliff wanted to do was eat and then sleep after a show, so maybe they just haven't had the chance to.

Rydel giggled once she noticed her and Ratliff's position, and jokingly put an arm around him, rubbing the top of his head with her hand. He leaned further into her, resting his head against her shoulder. She laughed silently, before resuming her position, staring idly out the window, Ratliff still pressed against her side.

I was feeling quite tired myself, and had been stuck on the same tweet for the past five minutes, trying to keep my eyes open long enough to finish, when I realized it was hopeless. I mustered the strength to stand back up, pushing my laptop onto the couch. I tapped on Ross's shoulder, and held a hand out to him, seeing his half lidded stare. He groggily took my hand, and I pulled him up beside me. He walked exactly five steps before collapsing on his bunk, not even bothering to change out of his jeans. He pulled the covers over his body, and settled down into the pillow, before quickly passing out.

I was just about to climb the bunk ladder and do the same when the bathroom door opened, and out walked a soaking wet, barley clothed Rocky. He shook his wet hair out, and I put a hand out to block the cold drops from getting in my eyes. Opting instead to get out of my sweaty clothes, I reached over a couple of feet, and got out fresh sweats and a tank top, before heading into the bathroom.

I took my sweet time in the shower, enjoying the warm water soothing my sore muscles. It had been awhile since I've spent this long in the shower, seeing as most mornings we are rushing to get to interviews, and I barely have the time to wash off last night's sweat before someone is pounding on the door, yelling for me to get out.

I washed my hair and body really well, before just standing under the water, growing more tired by the second. Eventually, I decided to get out, lest I pass out in the shower, and have someone come in here to find me laying on the bathroom floor, the shower still running.

I dressed in the sweats, but was too lazy to put the tank top on, and just ventured out shirtless. I said quick good nights to Rydel, Ryland, Mom, and Dad, before throwing myself into my bunk. I vaguely registered that Ratliff had made it into a bed sometime in the last twenty minutes, and that Rydel was preparing for sleep herself, before my head hit the pillow, and I was out like a light.

**So, what did you think? I quite enjoyed writing this, and plan to continue with the next chapter very shortly. I hope you all liked it, after all, that's what really matters. Is it worth a review? I truly hope so! I can't wait to see what you all think about this, and I really can't wait for you to see what happens later. The summary is confusing for a reason, trust me. Anyway, please tell me that this was at least an okay attempt at writing, because I still am really new to this! See you next time, my pretties! Bye! :)**


End file.
